Mama Duo
by Onetimeshine
Summary: Thanks to a certain someone breaking a promise, Duo and Heero are reunited after Duo fled many months before. 1x2 R&R


The soft sound of the living room clock filled the quiet room.

My violet eyes were downcast, fingers gripping and tugging at the hem of my large blue t-shirt as I waited for the man sitting across from me to say something. My heart hammered away in my chest. The man's silence was killing me, just like I was going to kill Quatre when this was all over.

 _I can't believe Quatre broke his promise to me! That'll be last time I trust him with anything!_

I looked up to glance at the other male, who appeared to be deep in thought, or maybe it was shock. It was hard to tell with Heero and his emotionless mask he always wore. I sighed softly as I struggled to figure out how this day turned out so wrong. Everything was fine when I woke up this morning. I had eaten a large breakfast since my stomach was feeling up to it, had a cup of tea that Quatre had recommended to me for my now normally queasy stomach and had settled on the couch for a few hours of quiet reading.

But then came the knock on the door. A familiar sounding knock that only the blond ex-pilot used to let me know it was him. And I had foolishly opened the door automatically without checking who was on the other side.

Again. Stupid Quatre. And, stupid me.

Seriously! All those months of hiding and secrecy all ruined when I opened the door and the man on the other side got an eyeful of all my changes in the past seven ½ months of separation. I could still recall Heero's blue eyes widening when he saw me, or more importantly, my stomach. My large, rounded, and carrying a precious human life inside me, stomach.

Naturally, the truth came out since I don't like lying and now my ex-lover and I sat in silence as I waited for Heero to absorb the news. And it was a lot to take in. I was a hermaphrodite, being born with both male and female parts, and I was pregnant with Heero's child. Usually the Perfect Solider was prepared for anything that came his way, everything except for this, that is.

I had always wondered what this day would be like if Heero accidently found about my pregnancy. Always thinking about the best-case scenarios, and dreading the worst-case ones. How overjoyed I would be if he accepted me and the baby, or how heartbroken I would be if he rejected me and his child and stated that he never wanted to see me again. It was those kinds of dark thoughts that caused me to run away into the night once I found out I was expecting.

A few more minutes passed before I finally got fed up with the silence. I got up as fast as my body would allow me, grabbed my now cold cup of tea and made my way to the kitchen to rewarm the liquid in the microwave. By now my body is shaking despite my best efforts to contain my emotions. It hurt, just like I thought it would if Heero were to ever find out about my pregnancy, but that didn't stop Quatre from breaking his promise and telling the other pilot about it anyway! That jerk! That bastard! That…!

Too caught up in my anger and bitterness I failed to notice the figure sneaking up on me until it was too late, both Heero's arms on either side of me against the counter, successfully blocking any escape I could make.

"So, let me make sure I got all this right…" Heero whispered, his breath tickling my ear. His left hand tracing the curve of my stomach.

I shuddered but kept my back to him. Instead, I focused on the ceramic cup heating up in the microwave.

"…I'm the father of your baby?"

"You jerk!" I yell, anger quickly rising in me as I whirled around to face him. I was fully prepared to let him have it, but froze when I saw the desperate, hungry, longing look in his deep blue eyes. I feel myself blush and look away from his heated gaze. "Of course, it's you," I whispered softly. "There's been no one else but you…"

A happy and relieved look spread across Heero's face as he drew closer to me, his hand cupping my flushed cheek. "Good," he whispered before sealing his lips over mine.

***()***

I honestly didn't know we would end up like this after all that's happened between us…

"Aaah~ H-Heero! Oh shi…ahhh! S-So good!"

Heero grabbed my legs and hoisted them over his shoulders as he plowed deeper into my body. I could tell he was trying to be careful, be gentle with me, but we had been apart for so long that he couldn't contain his enthusiasm. Leaning down, he brought our lips together in another bruising kiss. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and held him to me. I never wanted to let him go again. When we broke apart, Heero immediately began pressing stray kisses on the rest of my body, sucking dark bruises of possession on my skin. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my lips.

I loved being marked by him.

"Duo…my beautiful Duo. Mine. Mine…"

"Yours…" I whimpered softly, thrusting my hips back into his. I gasped when he strikes that special spot inside me that makes me see stars. I bit the back of my hand to keep myself from crying out, but my lover was having none of that. His hands grabbed mine and pinned them to the bed, intertwining our fingers as he moved his hips faster.

"I want to hear your voice, koi," Heero said in that husky voice that drove me wild with desire. He pecked me on the lips before pulling me up in a new position. Now, I was sitting in his lap with his thick member going deeper into my body. I clung to his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist, gasping and moaning wildly from the pure pleasure I was feeling. I pressed kisses across his neck, silently thanking him for giving me a chance to get used to the new position. I hadn't been with anyone since I separated myself from Heero, so I wasn't used to the things we used to do all those months ago. And then there was the changes my body went through.

"Okay, koi?" my lover asked while running his fingers through my sweaty bangs.

"Y-Yeah…'m okay, Hee-chan," I replied. Shifting my hips, I moan when that thick shaft was pressed firmly against my prostate. Oh, how I missed this. Only my Heero can make me feel this good. I grabbed a handful of his messy, chocolate locks and pulled him close to share a deep, passionate kiss as his hips thrust up to meet mine. At this point, I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Love you, Duo" Heero said with a groan as he drove harder, his hand slipping between our bodies and jerking my leaking member in time with his thrusts. "Love you so much. Please…please don't ever leave me again…"

I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. I hold him closer and press insistent kisses on his lips and cheeks. "Never again…love you…ah…need you…'m sorry…gasp…love you…" We continued to move together at a fevered pace until we both reached our completion at the same time. I cried out loudly as my climax washed over me with so much intensity that I nearly blacked-out. I could tell Heero felt the same when he crushed my form against his, yet was still careful with my body while doing so. He gently laid us down on the bed while we both tried to catch our breath and the afterglow settled over us. It felt so good to be back in my lover's arms. After all that had happened I never thought I would get this chance again.

"Shhh, Duo-koi, don't cry." Heero pecked my lips and ran a hand through my sweat soaked hair.

Wow, I hadn't even realized I started crying until he said something. Hot tears continue to run down my cheeks despite my best efforts to stop them. I was just so relieved and all the stress I was feeling for those seven long months had disappeared the second our lips had met, that I couldn't stop crying. Oh Hee-chan, you have no idea how much I love and missed you. You being with me in this bed with your arms around me, even after finding out the truth about me is like a dream come true. I love you, I love you, I love you so much!

"Rest now, love. We'll talk more when you wake up."

My eyelids did feel heavy, but I forced them to stay open as I focused on those cobalt blue eyes. "Promise you'll still be here when I wake up?" I asked softly. I would bet anything that desperation was clear in my amethyst eyes. I couldn't bear to be separated from him again.

"There's no place I rather be," he replied, his hands rubbing up and down my back. It was soothing and soon I found myself drifting off to sleep with a smile on my face.

 *****()*****

"You okay?"

"You keep asking me that."

"It's because I want to make sure. I wasn't exactly gentle during our love-making."

"Shush. You were perfect. Just like always."

"Still, I don't want to hurt you. I already hurt you enough when…"

"Stop. That wasn't your fault. You didn't know, and honestly didn't think it was possible. Besides, I was the one who…"

"Don't. I don't blame you for any of this. It's understandable why you left."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

I smile as I nestled into the warm presence at my back. Heero and I lay spooning in the bed. His arms were wrapped around me with his fingers stroking the skin of my extended stomach. I push back into his arms and sighed happily at the warmth of his body.

"So, what happens now?"

"Well…" Heero starts, kissing the back of head and holding me closer. "We spend the entire day together to make up for lost time. And then we make the decision whether you want me to move my things here or if you want to move your stuff to my place."

"Hmm sounds like a plan," I purred happily.

We lay in a comfortable silence before the sound of the phone ringing disrupted the peace. I groaned, but made no move to leave my warm haven. The world could wait a day or two. It took a while, but the vid phone eventually stopped ringing, letting the silence take once more. Unfortunately, the phone started ringing again.

"That must be Quatre calling to check up on us," Heero supplied helpfully. "He must be worried."

I snorted at that. "Good. Let him stew on that for a couple of days," I muttered before letting out a yelp when Heero nipped at my ear.

"Be nice. He did get us back together."

"Nearly gave me a freakin' heart attack in the damn process…HEY!" I quickly latched onto Heero's neck as he lifted me up from the bed and plopped us down in front of the vid-phone. Fortunately, I somehow managed to grab the blanket from the bed and had it wrapped around my body before Heero hit the answer button.

" _Hello Duo? I was calling to see…OH!"_ The blond male's face turned pink when he got an eyeful of us in our near naked state. _"I see you two made-up."_

"Yes," Heero said with a smile, gently nudging me. "And we have you to thank for that. Right, Duo?"

I finally looked up at the screen to see Quatre giving me his kicked puppy face, so of course, I had to yield. "You're a lousy confidant," I started, giving the blond an annoyed glare. "But I do thank you for sending Heero my way. So, I guess I forgive you."

"I'm so glad," Quatre said with a relieved smile. "So, does that mean I'm still the baby's godfather?"

"Yes," Heero said in an insisting tone when I didn't immediately answer. He gave my ear another nip to stop me from further teasing our friend.

"Hey, Quatre, who are you talking to?"

Everyone froze at the sound of Trowa's voice and soon the taller male's face appeared on the screen. Immediately, his emerald green eyes zoned in on me and my large belly.

"…Are you pregnant?" Trowa asked after a full minute of just staring.

"Q-Quatre, you are the worst confidant EVER!"

"But…but this wasn't my fault! I didn't hear him come in!"

"Heero, what's going on? Has Duo been hiding with you all this time?"

"I just recently found him. Looks like I'm going to be a father."

"Should we go ahead and tell Wufei the big news?"

"NO!" I yelled, struggling to free myself from my lover's arms. When I failed, I resorted to burying my face in his chest to hide away from the world. This was so embarrassing and **so** not how I wanted to break the news to everyone. "Wuffers will just make fun of me when he finds out. I'm not ready to face that yet."

"I will handle Wufei personally to make sure that doesn't happen, Duo" Trowa said. "You have my word."

I pulled back a bit from my hiding spot to look at the ex-Heavy Arm's pilot. I could tell he was being sincere. "Thanks, T. I really appreciate that."

We talked for a bit more before ending the call with promises of meeting up together during the weekend to catch up and to help move our stuff from one place to another. Afterwards, Heero carried me back to the bed where we lay curled up together like we were before. We spent the rest of the day practically joined at the hip, never out of contact with each other until it was necessary. It honestly felt like a dream. I never thought I would be this happy again.

"Hey Heero?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around him.

"Yes, Duo?" my lover replied, pressing a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

 **Owari**


End file.
